Another Dimension
by cookiebook322
Summary: This is the story all about how Miraculous got flipped turned upside down. BACKWARDS AU
1. Chapter 1

**Since I got even votes for my new story I just decided to go with this one, the backwards AU.**

 ** _This is the story all about how Miraculous got flipped, turned upside down_** **(had to throw that in for my friend)**

 **So time for an epilogue. The point of this chapter is just to explain everything in this universe because I must admit, it's complicated.**

Two hooded figures slowly creeped through the dark tea shop. It was rumoured to be owned by a cranky old man who, legend has it, had priceless jewellery hidden in his shop. These two teens were after that jewellery.

As they looked they found nothing that even resembled a place you would hide valuables. There was old books, antique tea cups and an old music playing thing.

"Who even uses these?" One figure asked the other. The other just laughed in response. They walked to the other figure and inspected the, thing. They slid their finger along it gathering dust, but revealing a thin line.

The person stood up. "This thing opens." The other bent down and followed the other's footsteps.

"You're right." They smirked as they pulled a crowbar from their backpack. "And it's a perfect place for magical jewellery."

##############

"Master! Master! We are being robbed."

"What have I told you about disturbing me? Are you really that stupid?"

"But Master! The miraculous."

"Who do you think spread the rumour?"

"Sorry Master."

"Good now leave me."

##########

The two theives looked down. Before them was a comb, necklace, ring and earings. There was two empty compartments.

"Take your pick." One offered.

"Well, if we wanna match."

"I never said anything about matching!"

The person lifted the ring and earrings. "Shush! We are taking these."

#############

 **The next day.**

Master Fu made his way from his apartment to his shop to find it all over the place. Books lined the floor, floorboards had been lifted but most importantly the gramophone had been broken, and two bits of jewellery were missing.

"Perfect. This outta get rid of Gabriel."

###########

Adrien walked down the stairs, the definition of grumpy. "Bonjour Papa." He said lifting a crossaint.

A tall man turned round, his blonde hair that stuck up at a gravity defying angle, covered in flour. He grinned when he seen his son.

"Emily! Sleeping Beauty is awake!" Gabriel smiled as he ruffled his grumpy son's messy bed hair.

Adrien's frown got bigger as he moved his father's hand away along with his mother's hug. "I'm gonna be late for meeting Mari." He mumbled butting on his jacket.

"But honey your hair.."

"IS FINE!"

The blonde shoved his crossaint in a small bag along with three others before storming out the front door of the bakery, thankful his parents didn't notice his new addition to jewellery.

############

Marinette had been up for at least 3 hours, trying to put up with her father's assistant Nathalie. She was a nice person, just a bit, over enthusiastic.

"OH MARINETTE YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE!" She sand outside the door, merrily skipping away.

"He's not my boyfriend", she mumbled, sliding in her new earings.

"Father! Let in Adrien!"

About 5 minutes later the blonde knocked on her door. "Come in!" She called.

He entered and grinned when he saw her earings.

"They suit you ya know." She smiled as she patted the empty spot on her bed, gesturing for him to come over.

"Same goes for you." She gestured to the ring.

"I wonder why people thought they were so magical?" Mari rubbed her earings slightly, wondering. It was then a bright light shot out of the jewellery leaving the two teens alone no more.

##############

 **FLASHBACK**

Gabriel stared at the brooch in his hand. He had found it on his dresser, with a note saying he was chosen to cause havoc. He had stared at this note for a while, unsure of what to do. Ever since Emily, his wife, had entered his life he wanted to do good for his son's sake. Causing havoc didn't appeal to him.

He looked back at the brooch. There was something off about it. It didn't look suspicious, it was a purple colour and seemed to be in the shape of a butterfly. Nothing strange. But the vibe it was sending out. Gabriel reached out with a shaky hand and attached the brooch to his shirt. A purple glow started emitting from it and it produced a small purple creature who closely resembled a butterfly. It was hovering in the air in front of Gabriel with it's arms crossed.

"It's about time!" It shouted. It's voice was strangely high pitched.

"What are you?" The baker asked.

"I'm Nooroo. I'm a kwami and your partner in crime, literally."

Gabriel looked at Nooroo. "But what if I don't want to be bad?"

Nooroo looked up, a fire in his little eyes. "But that is what the miraculous are for! To force people to worship you!"

"But I don't want that."

Nooroo's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "But you were chosen."

Gabriel sighed at the kwami's stubbornness, but he had an idea. "Explain this miraculous please."

Nooroo almost, almost laughed with happiness. "You have the power to create akumas and make people into villains to carry out your bidding. You become Hawkmoth by saying the words, 'Nooroo dark wings rise!'"

"But why dark wings?"

Nooroo shrugged. "Just sounds more evil-er I guess."

Gabriel thought for a bit rubbing his chin, an old habit. "No." he muttered.

"No?" Nooroo echoed.

"Yes." Gabriel said, more confident this time. "Well I mean yes, I said no so I'm not going to be-"

"SHUT UP!" Nooroo screamed, "my miraculous is meant for **EVIL** purposes!"

Gabriel didn't listen to his new kwami 'friend' and he stood tall before shouting, "Nooroo wings rise!"

Even though the words had been changed they still worked and millions of butterflies shot out from the brooch, surrounding Gbariel and sticking to every inch of him. They all began glowing a light magenta before flying off him, fulfilling their purpose, for now. Gabriel was now wearing a body suit made of a purple material with two black wing shapes sprouting from underneath his brooch. A purple mask covered his face, hopefully hiding his identity and strapped to his waist was a long cane with a crystal on the end.

Gabriel smiled before frowning. People couldn't know who he was, he would need a superhero name or something.

"Papillion." he spoke to himself.

"From this day forth I will be known as Papillion!"

Hawkmoth was just to evil.

###########################

 **DONE! Next chapter we will meet the rest of the class, Ladybug and Chat Noir, and maybe MAYBE Stoneheart! See you then my petite papillions.**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **~cookiebook322**


	2. Note

I am working on chapter 2 but I need help!

I've made a poll and I need y'all to vote on whether

Marinette likes Adrien(like canon)

Or

Adrien likes Marinette

please go vote now


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the response on the last chapter, I honestly love it when I get response and it's even better when it's good response! Enjoy this chapter!**

 **~:~**

"Finally! I'm free from that horrid box!"

"Tikki be quiet and introduce yourself to blondie!"

"Blondie has a name you know!" Adrien huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Tikki pouted as Plagg nudged her before saying," I'm Tikki, the Ladybug kwami. I inhabit the Ladybug ring and transform you into the villain Ladybug. I give the power of creation and I help you transform by saying, 'Tikki dark spots on'. I also eat cheese, only cheese."

Adrien gaped at Tikki before asking, "did you say villain?"

Plagg nodded in Tikki's place, coming out of his kind persona for a few seconds.

Marinette smirked. "I kinda like the sound of that. Wreaking havoc and stuff." The blue-nette looked down at what seemed to be her kwami, urging him to speak.

"I am Plagg, inhabiter of the cat earrings. I transform you into Chat Noir when you say ' Plagg dark claws out'. When transformed I grant you the power of destruction and misfortune. I also eat cookies, but anything sweet will do."

"But why did you pick us?" Marinette questioned.

Tikki flew up to Marinette's face screaming about how it was none of her buisness, but thankfully Plagg came to his weilder's rescue.

"The great guardian," he started. "Recently chose a new villain to wreak havoc on Paris, but he refused and decided to be a hero. You have been chosen to stop him for good."

Marinette an Adrien made eye contact, smirking all the while. "Sounds fun."

##############

Marientte and Adrien walked into the classroom and took their seats beside Nino and Alya. As Marinette sat down she smiled to her friend. Alya was her third friend, well second proper one. Her father was not well overly keen on letting Marinette go to public school ever since her mother disappeared but after a bit of persuasion he gave in.

Alya was quite the character. She had dark skin and brown hair which faded to a deep red at the tips. She wore glasses and had she had a beauty spot just above one of her eyebrows. Alya often wore orange headphones around her neck, her dream you see was to be a DJ.

Marinette liked the brunette and they instantly clicked but the role of best friend was long since taken by the blonde designer in front of her.

Adrien sat beside a boy named Nino. He had short brown hair that was always hidden inder a baseball cap. His phone might as well have been part of his hand he was on it that much. To top of the look, he had glasses too. Nino wanted to be a reporter and damn was he set on that.

Meanwhile at the back of the classroom another boy called Kim passed a note to a boy named Ivan. Ivan opened it and read it grinning, he glanced to Mylene and mouthed a thank you. No one in the world was happier that Ivan at that moment...

###########

"This is perfect." Papillon whispered as he cupped a butterfly in his hands. He would make this boy a champion to help make Paris a better place. He finished with the butterfly and noted it was now a golden colour. Papillon watched as it flapped its way out of the window towards the happy soul.

############

Ivan was still smiling at the back of the classroom when the golden butterfly flew in and landed on the note. A golden mask appeared on Ivan's face as Papillion spoke.

"Hello Stoneheart. I felt your happiness and I need your help."

"Whatever you need."

"Make Paris a better place for everyone, for Mylene."

Ivan nodded as golden bubbles traveled up his body leaving behind a stone being.

Marinette and Adrien exchanged glances before running out the door.

#########

I'm sorry. Its kinda short but its just with it being Christmas Eve i reckon I won't see you all again till 2k17. So have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

~cookiebook322


	4. Discontinued

I never thought I would end up writing something like this. So after a lot of writer's block I came to the conclusion that I just don't want to continue this story any more. I am sorry to those who followed or favourited it and were expecting the next chapter but I simply couldn't find it in me to continue. I didn't feel like I could bring the plot anywhere and I didn't want to have a half-hearted ending.

One other story on my profile is also being cancelled but please don't fret.

If anyone out there wants to take the plot or storyline of either of the two cancelled just PM me and we will discuss the details.

I hope you all understand and once again apologise if I upset anyone.

~cookiebook322


End file.
